Toda la vida por detrás
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Y punto. Y nada más. Aquí o matas o te matan y los niños han vivido lo suficiente como para morir. Han vivido lo suficiente como para haber sobrevivido a la arena hasta ahora. Tienen toda la vida por detrás, Cato. Podemos matarlo. Y parece que Clove justifica algo. Algo injustificable. - Niesugui (celebración de mi vuelta a las andadas)


**Gui**: Fic nuevo! Es una viñetita de nada pero surgió de una idea mientras leía Los Juegos del Hambre y aquí lo tenéis. El título ES la idea. He de decir que me encanta el Clato cuando Clove y Cato son como en la película.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y lugares son de Collins. Ah, y el universo.

* * *

**Toda la vida por detrás.**

Alzó la vista sin mover un ápice la cabeza, de forma que se veía las cejas y un mechón de pelo caído de su cola de caballo, pero en realidad enfocaba un punto más abajo. Glimmer. La rubia sonreía con superioridad, como si los Juegos fuesen suyos, incluso antes de entrar en ellos.

Clove no se preocupó. Podía afirmar con total seguridad que era más inteligente que la chica del Distrito 1. Artículos de lujo. Esa chica había vivido rodeada de brillos y objetos impolutos, y por lo tanto, pretendía brillar. Pero se apagaría en el campo y Clove no pensaba mover un solo dedo ni aunque fuera necesario.

No se equivocó. Glimmer no solo se apagó, sino que se volvió grotesca. Cuando el del Distrito 3 les dijo los muertos al despertar de las alucinaciones que les había provocado esa Katniss, Marvel se apenó tres segundos y nadie más echó de menos a Glimmer. Una menos. Se eliminó rápido. Tan rápido que la siguieton unos cuantos (la niña del 11, Marvel, el del 3, el del 10...) y finalmente solo quedaron dos parejas y dos solitarios.

Cato la miraba largo y tendido de vez en cuando. Y entonces ella, como para justificar algo injustificable, le decía:

—Tienen toda la vida por detrás. Podemos matarles.

Sonreía con suficiencia como si fuese la frase más cruel que se le hubiese ocurrido. Lo habría sido de haberla dicho en otra situación, en otro contexto. No cuando están solos y no hace falta justificar nada. No cuando podrían hablar de la comida, del frío de la noche o de que a veces ella quiere besarle y no lo hace porque no se atreve (no porque tenga miedo de que le muerda, ni nada).

Cada uno vuelve a mirar hacia otro lado. Nunca lo han dicho, pero están empezando a admitirse el uno al otro eso de que correr el peligro de morir da mucho miedo. ¿A dónde irán?

Entonces se vuelven a mirar un rato más largo, para quedarse con algo del otro. Los ojos o mejor el gesto, o quizás simplemente los labios, como cuando llega la noche y se congelan.

Y suena la invitación al banquete.

Están tan cerca de la Cornucopia que es hasta divertido. Cato sigue siendo un peligro para la mayoría de los jugadores y dejando a la chica en llamas fuera de combate, el chico amoroso muere por si solo.

Lo que no impide la bofetada en la cara de la pelirroja del Distrito 5. Sale corriendo de la Cornucopia como si fuese su escondite de siempre y se lleva su mochila. La chica en llamas intenta hacer lo mismo. Ah, divertido. Cato está más atrás pero Clove tiene permiso para acabar con ella. Insultándo, cortando, riendo como la posesa que es.

El éxtasis de la victoria es corto, igual que todos los placeres de la vida. Clove no sabe cómo ha pasado de torturar a ser aprisionada. El gigante del 11 le agarra fuertemente el brazo y no puede evitar sentir que el metal de la Cornucopia está muy frío aún, igual de frío que las noches.

Cato, Cato, el nombre le martillea las sienes. Consigue gritarlo. Cato, cálido abrazo nocturno, igual que las promesas de las mantas en la mochila destinada al Distrito 2. La pareja del Distrito 2. Podían ganar juntos, podían conseguirlo. Los sueños son una parte importante de los placeres de la vida. Como aferrar la espalda de Cato en medio de la noche, como besarle.

Sabe que está muerta. Está muerta sin haberle besado. Está muerta antes de recibir el pedrazo que sabe que va a recibir. Está tan muerta que ni siquiera nota el impacto que la mata.

* * *

Fin. ¿Os gusta? A mi sí.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
